Suprises Ahead
by anywbshowlover
Summary: Many surprises in stores for the Kents.
1. Default Chapter

Surprises Ahead

Disclaimer: Only characters I own are Clark's older sister Samantha, and younger two siblings Marie and Thomas. All the other are from the WB Smallville

1984

Jonathan and Martha were heading home from the doctor. They had just gotten the best news ever. The doctor just had told them that they are going to be parents. When they found out, they finally get what they wanted for many years. They looked at one another and smile.

Sure enough about nine months later Samantha Anne Kent was born. That was the day Jonathan and Martha wish final came true.


	2. 1989 part one

Surprises Ahead

Disclaimer: Only characters I own are Clark's older sister Samantha, and younger two siblings Marie and Thomas. All the other are from the WB Smallville

Chapter two

1989

Part One

That fateful October morning Martha asked, Jonathan. If they go into town, so she gets some tulip.

Sam hears her parents talking in the kitchen while, she heading to the bathroom. Then, Sam heads downstairs. When she gets to the bottom step, Sam notices her father heading outside to do chores.

"Morning, Sam sweetie," Martha said to her daughter. You want something to eat. After, you eat and get dress, go help your dad with his chores. So, we can head in town.

Good morning, angel how did you sleep asked Jonathan.

Dad I slept well. I come out to help you. She told me that we are going in to town. She told me that we might get some ice cream.

When they arrived to Nell's flower shop Nell says hi and asks what brings into town.

Jon replies Martha wants some tulips.

What about some less uncomplicated flower Martha, says Nell.

No thanks, Martha just wants tulips.

Martha sees Lana sitting at a table. Martha asked Nell where Lana are.

Nell answered they're at the homecoming game like everyone else. I am being good aunt

Sam told Lana she looks pretty in the fairy princess costume.

Lana asked Sam if she wants to make a wish.

**A/N** Its two part because it is long chapter. Samantha is 5 when Kent found Clark.

End of part one


	3. 1989 part two

Surprises Ahead

Disclaimer: Only characters I own are Clark's older sister Samantha, and younger two siblings Marie and Thomas. All the other are from the WB Smallville

Chapter Three

1989

Part two

When they seat back in the pick up truck, Jon turns around to Samantha and says, "I know what you wish for." While he says that they interrupted by cars horn beeping. Jonathan looked out the window and said, "It look like Smallville won again."

Sam looks out the back window and says, "Daddy what happening," After, they swerve off the road Sam notices someone walking towards the truck and tells her parents to look drive side window.

Martha wraps the boy up in blanket. As they walked towards the ship, when they reach the ship she looked at Sam and than at the boy.

Jonathan ran out to the road to see if anyone will to give them lift back home. He saw his friend Ted truck to ask if he could give them lift home but Ted was not responding. Then he turned and saw a dent in the window. He rode the truck back over to where Samantha, Martha, and the boy were.

At home, Jonathan and Martha were watching Sam playing with the boy. Sam hears someone knocking at the door.

Jonathan turned to his wife and told to bring boy upstairs with her and Sam. A little while after Jonathan start talking to Ethan.

Martha ran after the boy.

Jonathan answers this is.

Martha finish off saying this is Clark. I thought my family would make good first name. Deputy, I want you to be the first one in Smallville to meet our son adopted of course.

I didn't know you folks were planning on adopt.

You know us Ethan we like to keep to ourselves.

I am glad something good come out this tragedy.

Martha open her arms to give the little boy a hug. Her heart melted when she saw Clark smile at her.

"Mommy can you help me unzip my jacket five year old" Samantha asked.

Yeah, I'll help you just let me put your little brother Clark down on the couch. Martha put the newest Kent on the couch next to his new father. She looked at Jonathan face when she put Clark down next him.

End of part two of 1989


	4. sorry

Surprises Ahead

Disclaimer: Only characters I own are Clark's older sister Samantha, and younger two siblings Marie and Thomas. All the other are from the WB Smallville

Chapter four

sorry

A/N for the Long wait My computer had virus then went on vacation.


End file.
